


Yuri Katsuki had been Drunk that Night

by stellennium



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Obsession, Pining, episode 10, oh boy the pining, sadstuck????????
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 15:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8850832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellennium/pseuds/stellennium
Summary: Viktor was so surprised when his life got flipped on his head, and with just one dance he was consumed.But Yuri Katsuki had been drunk that night.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Episode 10 literally kept me up at night. I kept getting ideas for lines and stuff to happen at work but came time to sit down at home to write it vanished like Yuuri had lol 
> 
> Now Episode 11 is killing me.
> 
> Word vomit ahead.

Yuri Katsuki had been drunk that night.

 

That much had been obvious. Aside from the beautiful way he moved to the music on the ice, his meek demeanor at the Grand Prix Finals left very little impression on Viktor. He hadn't even registered that he was one of the competitors when they were leaving the stadium until Yakov scolded him. So when Yuri Katsuki started challenging people, to a dance off no less, at the banquet, it came entirely out of the left field.

 

It was rare to see someone get so shitfaced at the post-competition banquet. It was always a stiff affair, barely held up by small talk and hollow compliments. Viktor had been talking with Christophe when Yuri stumbled over towards them. Christophe had a good chuckle, commenting on how well Yuri was still moving. Yuri rambled about how he would bring shame to his ballet instructor if he couldn't even do a proper spin while drunk and demonstrated for them, pouring a bottle of champagne directly in his mouth mid arabesque. Viktor was so impressed, he took pictures. It was a pity security usually escorted patrons this drunk out, but once Yuri Plisetsky rolled up to the scene, there was no stopping what was about to happen.

 

As expected, the young Russian began flinging insults, but Yuri Katsuki let the words slide right off him.

 

"O--Oh yeah?" he slurred. "I bet... I bet you can't even beat me at a dance off like this!"

 

And that was when the evening went from good to great.

 

It was no secret that the younger Yuri could not back down from any challenge, and the Aggressively-Competitive-Plisetsky Train had no chill or brakes. Yuri Plisetsky threw off his tie like a dueling gauntlet and the rest of the night became a blur. It was surprising that how seriously he had taken the challenge, and even more astonishing that he still lost to a drunken man at break dancing.

 

Christophe was next, somehow managing to procure and set up a fitness pole in the time it took for the crowd to decide that Katsuki had indeed won the Dual Yuri Duel. Viktor learned many valuably useless facts about Yuri Katsuki in that moment. One, he had a great core, and two, that man had a fine set of legs Viktor could not tear his eyes away from. He thanked every single God of every single religion for allowing him to witness Yuri's boxer-brief clad ass even if it were for a few minutes. He had to excuse himself as soon as more clothes flew off, his mouth having run drier than the Gobi Desert.

 

Viktor returned when it was over, disappointed to watch Yuri put his clothes back on. Halfway into pulling up his pants however, Yuri seemed to just notice Viktor, and launched himself at the man to pull him into a tight embrace. Viktor stood no chance of escape as Yuri began to grind his hips against him. He slurred something in Japanese, something about an "own sen", as he pulled away to look up at him. He was already cute with his flushed face, but when his eyes lit up sparkling like stars, Viktor's entire world stopped.

 

Not waiting for a moment, Yuri jumped into another hug and reiterated, "Be my coach, Viktor!!"

 

A fire lit itself deep within Viktor's body and soul.

 

"I'm afraid this isn't a challenge you can walk away from, my friend." Christophe whistled.

 

"I wasn't intending on it."

 

It took a second for Yuri's alcohol drenched brain to process that before he cheered, nearly tripping on his own pants in his exuberance. Someone began to play flamenco music once he got his pants back on and secured. When he began to move his hips to the music and clap to the beat, Viktor had to force himself to look away and start dancing.

 

The rest of world quickly melted away, and all that was left were Viktor and Yuri. They danced with an easy feeling Viktor had not experienced in a long time, while matching passion for passion as they moved around each other, coming together briefly. There was no pressure to please and surprise a crowd, no need to force his body to remember practiced movements. Every step was improvised, arms raised according to whims than to a script. He just reacted to this beautiful man with flushed cheeks and twinkling eyes, and best of all, the man reacted back in equal measures. He could spend eternity like this, locked in a dance with Yuri Katsuki.

 

His coach finally decided it was time for Yuri to go back to the hotel and whisked him away as soon as the music faded out. Viktor felt the fire die down a cold emptiness grow in him with each second he was separated from Yuri, but ignored it. Besides.

 

Yuri Katsuki had been drunk that night.

 

An obsession started to consume him. Despite his busy schedule, all of Viktor's thoughts remained on Yuri Katsuki. In the early morning after the banquet before Yakov has a chance to nag at him to get ready for his flight, he glued himself to his phone. He googled Yuri, berating himself for not taking the time to look up his competition earlier. His profile is easily found under the news articles detailing his crushing defeat the day before.

 

Yuri Katsuki, born November 29th, 173 centimeters tall, blood type A, age 23. Viktor hungered for more information about him, something more personal to paint a clearer picture, but not much came up in English or Russian. A dig through twitter to find anything only lead to screenshots of the man flubbing spectacularly in what was apparently his first Grand Prix. Most of the tweets were frustratingly in Japanese, and his phone did a poor job at translating the words and text emojis into an incoherent sentence at best and a series of boxes and miscellaneous text symbols at worst. Scouring tumblr produced the same results, only the screenshots are now looping gifs with varying filters. Viktor turned to Google Image next and thankfully, Yuri's Grand Prix failure had its own separated search result at the top, giving him a chance to parse through older images. Though the still images don't do Yuri true justice, Viktor is still captivated. He has good form, that much is translated well to still images even in low quality. In higher quality shots, he is captured beautifully. The expression in his face is spread so easily throughout his entire body. Viktor paused on a photo of him in a white and blue costume. His face is so serene and bringing peace and an unfamiliar ache to Viktor's heart. All of these images of Yuri were beautiful with an innocent quality, but none hinted at the Yuri he saw, the Yuri he _experienced_ last night. That Yuri was fiery and erotic.

 

Yuri Katsuki had been drunk that night.

 

A call from Yakov no doubted to yell at him to get up broke Viktor out of his reverie. Yuri remained in the back of his mind even in the whirlwind of leaving the hotel on time. The short flight back from Sochi felt like eternity with his phone in airplane mode. He was anxious to get home to Makkachin and to a stable and decent internet connection where he can watch all of Yuri's recorded performances.

 

When he finally arrived home with his dog comfortably on his lap and fancy flatscreen TV connected to his laptop, Viktor hunted down every video available to him and set them in a playlist. Instead of sparing a fleeting curious glance, he gave Yuri's skating his full attention and is instantly captivated once more. He isn't just moving to the music. The way he moves adds to it, accentuating notes in a fascinating interplay; he becomes musical notes dancing across the sheet. His technical skill might be subpar, but his presentation is absolutely solid. Viktor's playlist soon comes to an end, thanks to the accursed DMCA. Thankfully he wasn't above using layers and layers of proxies along with alternate streaming sites, and is presented a treasure trove of videos.

 

Late into the night as he continued to scrape the internet for videos, pictures, and trivia of Yuri Katsuki, Viktor stumbled across his hometown, Hasetsu. It is quaint, almost fairytale-like in the small size of the town in contrast to the castle overlooking the sea. An amusing thought crossed his mind. People had often compared Viktor's skating to snow. He had the grace and beauty of gently falling snow and the flurry and power of a blizzard when he was really getting into his routines. If he were snow, then Yuri was certainly the ocean. His usual performances were akin to waves lapping the shore, occasionally building up together to crash powerfully. The videos were safe, repetitive, but relaxing. They had nothing on the way Yuri danced at the banquet. He was a veritable tsunami that night, sweeping and unstoppable.

 

Yuri Katsuki had been drunk that night.

 

More than Yuri's skating, Viktor thought about his eyes and the way they sparkled when he begged him to be his coach. Few of the pictures he found captured it, and even fewer videos gave glimpses, but nothing could compare to the memory he had. Of course, how could they? That night, they were directed towards Viktor and only Viktor. All of the intensity was for him, and he reveled in the idea. When he turned in for the night, all he could think about was the little world he and Yuri entered when they danced. He held on tightly to the memory of his warm body pressed against his and dreamed they were back together, locked in an intense, passionate dance once again.

 

Yuri Katsuki continued to haunt Viktor into his waking hours. He lingered on his mind from the moment Viktor woke up, and persisted even as he staggered into Yakov's ice rink for practice. Yuri Plisetsky immediately tried to pester him, but even the loud teen cannot fully distract him from the man who shared his name. For the first time in years, he messed up a jump and crashed painfully on the ice. He could not even bring himself to get up immediately and shake it off because the way the early morning sun lights up the ice reminded him of the way Yuri Katsuki's eyes shined. Only the sound of someone's phone camera going off provided the motivation to finally peel himself from the ice and glide to a barrier before.

 

"You've got it bad." Mila giggled as he passed her. On cue, Yakov launched into a lecture, but Viktor is only vaguely aware of what is being said.

 

"Hey Yakov." He suddenly croaked, cutting his coach off mid-lecture. "What's it like being coach?"

 

The balding man before him stared at him, face incredulous, but sighed deeply. "It's a constant headache, having to deal with students like you who do not listen to what I say." Viktor smiled cheekily. "But seeing one them shine on the ice makes it worth it." Yakov clapped a hand to Viktor's shoulder. "Vitya, it isn't like you to lose your focus."

 

Viktor's smile weakened at the action. In spite of how much Yakov yells at him, he knew his coach cared deeply about him. As if he read his mind, Yakov shook his head, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

 

"Go take a break and clear your mind before you hurt yourself, Vitya."

 

Although Viktor does leave the ice to do mindless stretches, he pulled out his phone and brings himself to watch the Grand Prix Finals. He regretted having napped and goofed off in the back during the other competitor's performances. Yuri Katsuki's short program was a little worse than his usual work. It's clear the Japanese skater was nervous that day, but he managed to keep his score close to Michele Crispino's thanks to his presentation. It's his free skate that bombed most spectacularly. From the moment he stepped on the ice, he was very distracted, almost distraught. Viktor read from Yuri's fanpages that he was known as "the figure skater with the world's biggest glass heart" but no amount of nerves could have possibly tainted his face with absolute despair. Not only had he missed all of his jumps, his presentation floundered. Viktor's heart ached painfully at the sight of Yuri's face in his hands while his coach tried to comfort him. He wanted nothing more than to go back in time and hold Yuri close to him.

 

Close to him...

 

He snapped to his feet. He had been missing something crucial in his routine. His free skate in particular left him dissatisfied, but he had been unable to put his finger on it. When he originally conceived it, Viktor wanted to do something out of character for him to surprise his audience. It proved to be a challenge to work through it, but it seemed to be for naught as they ate it up regardless. It left a bitter taste in his mouth. But now, he found the path to refine his program.

 

Yuri Katsuki had been drunk that night, but he managed to surprise Viktor, made him feel such a powerful longing he had never experienced before. He rushed back to the ice to ride out his inspiration and feelings, hoping it could bring new life to his program.

 

Everything before the World Championships became about Yuri Katsuki. He saved him to his search tags on all of his social media accounts, and even added variations for good measure.

 

_Yuri Katsuki Yuuri Katsuki Katsuki Yuri Katsuki Yuuri_ _勝生勇利_

 

Early on, he realized his free skate was something more characteristic for Yuri and began to incorporate how he thought the Japanese skater would move. How would Yuri move his hands here? What kind of face would he make?

 

"Is it just me, or did Viktor get better at his free skate?" He overheard Yuri Plisetsky comment one day.

 

"Oh Yurochka, can't you see he's finally found his reason to skate it?" Mila replied, resting her head on Yuri's head as they watched Viktor practice.

 

"Huuh?"

 

"He's finally found someone he wants to stay close to." Georgi explained, sighing dreamily. "But you're too young to understand that."

 

"HUUUH!?"

 

Between refining his free skate program, he began putting together another set of short programs. At first, he was at a loss for what to do next, but once again Yuri had become his muse. He had seduced Viktor that night, consumed him, and ran off without a word. While Christophe, his rinkmates, and other attendees had talked to him about the night of the banquet, Yuri Katsuki had not. He was both indignant he had practically been dumped, and grateful that he had left him with renewed inspiration. The erotically charged passion that he still felt surge through his body just at the thought of those events fueled the new program.

 

Yuri Katsuki had been drunk that night.

 

Viktor was conflicted. As much as he wanted to pay tribute to the sensual man in his memories, Yuri's more innocent side was just as alluring. After agonizing over it, two arrangements of the same song caught his attention. On Love, Eros and Agape. It was so perfect, he began to choreograph _both_ to see where it would take him. But that's when his inner turmoil became even more complicated. While he had clear ideas for both programs and themes, he could not see himself skating either one. While Stay Close to Me was certainly something uncharacteristic of him, he knew what parts of his personal image to take advantage of. Agape was too far away from himself and too similar to Stay Close to Me. Eros on the other hand was something he had already tired out and was pretty much expected of him. He wanted to finish these programs so badly but wasn't sure how to approach them for competition, if he wanted to continue in the first place.

 

Meanwhile, Yuri Katsuki continued his flubbing streak, suffering painful defeat after painful defeat. Viktor expanded his search for him as news speculated on Yuri's retirement.

 

 _Yuri Katuki Yuuri Katuki Katuki Yuri Katuki Yuuri_ _かつきゆうり カツキユウリ かつきゆーり カツキユーリ_ _勇利勝生_ _ゆうりかつき ユウリカツキ ゆーりかつき_ _ユーリカツキ_

 

As the World Championships drew nearer, Viktor's hopes of ever meeting Yuri Katsuki, ever seeing him again began to dwindle. He hadn't qualified for the World Championships and wouldn't be sharing the same ice with Viktor for a while, if ever. A handful of news sites reported that he parted ways with his coach. He found an instagram post from Yuri's rinkmate Phichit Chulanont that revealed he was graduating college and would be moving back to Japan in March. Viktor was aching. The man he obsessed over for the past few months would soon completely disappear. If he was still watching the skating world, Viktor had to make one last reach for him, one last plea for him to stay close to him. He practiced tirelessly. Even when others were on the ice performing their final free skate programs for the World Championships, he was backstage practicing, much to Yakov's surprise and approval. Here in Yuri's home country, he had to make this one count, not just for his winning streak, but to get Yuri's attention.

 

His thoughts remained on Yuri when he went onto the ice. His heart called to him when the music started and his entire body sang.

 

He won the championships, but lost Yuri Katsuki.

 

Afterwards was a blur. Though he had two short programs to work on, he lacked the heart to complete them. He allowed the momentum of his victory carry him through the next few weeks. Cameras and reporters kept swamping him, unrelenting about his future for which he had no concrete answer. His the only thing he could focus on was Yuri Katsuki, but even he became a distant memory.

 

Yuri Katsuki had been drunk that night.

 

Yuri Katsuki vanished from the public eye in March.

 

Yuri Katsuki and Viktor Nikiforov would never meet again.

 

One day his phone blew up. Every single one of his social media apps had notifications clogging it up. Viktor was confused. The wave of tags from the World Championships should have subsided by now. Out of curiosity he opened twitter and discovered the reason.

 

Yuri Katsuki was trending.

 

He nearly dropped his phone. With shaking hands, he dug through his search.

 

【勝生勇利】ヴィクトルFS滑ってみた【離れずにそばにいて】

 

_Katsuki Yuuri Tried to Skate Viktor's FS "Stay Close to Me"_

He couldn't believe his eyes. The dance he dedicated to him after their meeting at the banquet, the one he perfected with him in mind. His desperate plea.

 

Yuri Katsuki had been drunk that night.

 

Viktor watched the video and let his jaw hang comically open. Not only had Yuri performed his free skate perfectly, he did it better than Viktor had ever hoped to. The video had no music set to it, but he could hear it in his memory and he could hear it in Yuri's movements. His emotions and passions had outdone Viktor's by a long shot. He was suddenly brought back to the banquet.

 

Yuri Katsuki had been drunk that night.

 

Viktor watched the video over and over.

 

Yuri Katsuki had been drunk that night.

 

He was in turmoil.

 

Yuri Katsuki had been drunk that night.

 

Was he just imitating him for practice or was he actually responding to his plea with his own?

 

Yuri Katsuki had been drunk that night.

 

Yuri Katsuki had been drunk that night.

 

Yuri Katsuki had been drunk that night.

Yuri Katsuki had been drunk that night.

Yuri Katsuki had been drunk that night.

Yuri Katsuki had been drunk that night. Yuri Katsuki had been drunk that night. Yuri Katsuki had been drunk that night. Yurikatsukihadbeendrunkthatnightyurikatsukihadbeendrunkthatnightyurikatsukihadbeendrunkthatnightyuri

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_"Be my coach, Viktor!!"_

 

 

 

 

 

 

Alcohol had a way of revealing the true self. Without any inhibitions, one was able to say what they really wanted to say. If Yuri had been able to dance so well as he had that night even with all that alcohol pumping through his veins, it must have meant something. Perhaps it was the early hour, or perhaps it was his desperation, but Viktor knew what was in his future now.

 

Yuri Katsuki had been drunk that night, but he was sober when danced Viktor's plea, his tribute, his love letter.


End file.
